User talk:OOOOOOOOOOOOO
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rayman 4 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:23, December 27, 2012 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Please do not add the Entity category to pages. Thanks. Max, I do this for a living! 07:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: Racism (Using racial slurs) If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 22:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) About the collab Look, the story is arealdy really cool, so if the other members dont appear anymore lets just meet in the chat when we can and continue it, not gonna throw a good start anyway Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 2 weeks for the following reason: Trolling MLP Wiki If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) Re: No, a VSTF member cleaned up the pages and blocked you forever there. As for here I do not tollerate cross wiki drama. -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Week for the following reason: Bashing fandoms excessively. Didn't stop when asked. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 22:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh...it has been requested to extend your ban to a month, due to your chat ban log. RE: Ah, no? Allow me to show you, directly from the logs. The "yes?" is what you said just after joining back: 16:23 Yes? 16:23 Read saves the day 16:23 -!- UncleHottubJohnny has left Special:Chat. 16:23 Excessive flamebaiting and offensive against a fandom. 16:23 I am neutral about homestuck. 16:23 Not acceptable. 16:23 Homestuck should die See? Just after I said that it is offensive against people, you go and continue. In light of those events, ban happened. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'm shortening your ban. Three days more and you'll be back. But only this one time. Next time you get banned, you'll have to wait until your ban ends. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) crap you dick “Those who want to see Heaven end up in Hell.” 14:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ban from chat. I discussed it with another member of staff almost immediately after you said it and it was mutually agreed that your Chat Ban Log had indicated that you had been in quite a lot of trouble in the past already. Therefore I just need to state this now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE try to improve your behavior in chat. Seriously. You're a smart guy but your history in chat has given you somewhat of a bad reputation among mods and admins themselves. Take the ban on the chin and come back to chat rejuvenated would be my advice. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 10:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, your ban is 2 weeks. For future reference, you can check that in Contributions. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 10:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ban hey odie. i got banned for a stupid mistake. just wanted to let ya know, working on get it shortened or something Basitsnake (talk) 11:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Max's Demons, revision 1 Hey ode, I did a little editing on Max's Demons. Go check it out and tell me how you feel. I focused mainly on breaking up run on sentences and organizing dialogue. Xrobotlove (talk) 21:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC)xrobotlove Warning Remember to leave sexual stuff out of chat, please. You're getting another chance. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 13:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC)